


【盾冬AU】1923

by hexeamelie



Series: 门牌号系列 [1]
Category: Captain America
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dream - Freeform, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexeamelie/pseuds/hexeamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>也许没有人能比他们更熟悉这个房间了。<br/>——《門牌系列一》</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬AU】1923

**Author's Note:**

> 架空背景；盾冬不拆逆；PWP向；斜体梦境闪回；Bucky有肌肤饥渴症。  
> 人设：小学老师！Steve/官二代！Bucky  
> 原作者：Krähe

“非常抱歉，先生，1923号房间已经被预定了。”  
“什么？”  
“同楼层还有空房间，您是否考虑呢？”  
“不……不用了，谢谢。”  
所以，为什么他要站在这里？  
就算走进了那个房间，又能得到什么呢？他所拥有的全部，不过是南柯一梦罢了。  
他该离开了，不管是这里，还是——  
“您好，我预定了房间。”  
猝不及防，这声音，过于深刻的熟悉感狠狠地攥紧史蒂夫的心脏，令他的双脚无法动弹。他回头，注视前台的那抹挺拔的身姿，倾尽所有专注聆听——  
“詹姆斯•巴恩斯……谢谢。”

_他呢哝低语，暗哑撩人的声音萦绕在耳边，甜腻如花蜜，一遍又一遍，在他脑中布下诱惑的魔咒——  
“……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”_

在电梯门闭合前一秒按下了上行键，门缓缓打开的同时，长久的雾纱也被揭去，一张俊俏端正的容颜映入眼帘。只是对方垂着目光，不去注意任何人踏进这令人局促的封闭空间里。他站在他的侧后方，视线不受控制地缠绕在那被得体西装包裹住的身体，他知道在那层层布料掩藏下的肌体有多美。

_他的手流连于肌理细腻，线条匀称流畅的胴体之上，精心维持的肌肉分明而坚实。即使无法看清每个细节，都无碍于他感受那充满力量与阳刚的美。_  
_“……你喜欢吗？”_  
_“是的。”_

在被注意到前收回了视线，电梯门在清脆的提示声下打开。他走出去，他亦步亦趋地跟着，直到看见他在那扇门前站住脚跟。  
“巴奇……”他最终开口，声如细丝，却也清晰可闻。  
注意到他拿着门卡的手停滞了半秒，但仍镇定地滑开了门锁。他没有看过来，史蒂夫无法阻止自己心生怀疑。在他拉下门把的同时，他在这静默得尴尬的空气中留下最后的声响——  
“抱歉……”  
“等等。”  
他听见他说。停下了离开的脚步，回过头，终于能看清他的双眸——就如他言语描述的，无需再想象。

_“它们是什么颜色？”_  
_他轻触着他的眼皮，感受他的眼珠在那层薄薄的皮肤下移动，纤长浓密的睫毛轻刷着他的指尖，脆弱而敏感。_  
_“蓝色，和你一样，但大多时候看起来像灰色。”_  
_“我肯定它们一定很美。”_  
_“我肯定你的也一样。”_

也许没有人能比他们更熟悉这个房间了。  
每一寸墙纸，每一样摆设，甚至每一方空气，感官所接触到的事物都是真实存在的。  
巴奇自顾自地踱进房间，最后伫立在那张惹眼的双人床前。眼前这番场景几乎又要使他分不清是虚幻还是现实。不，这是现实，史蒂夫告诉自己。  
一切都已明朗。  
——是的，他们之间已不再有遮蔽，无论是什么。  
“我没想到你也会找到这儿。”  
他试着打破沉默，当巴基望过来时，他扬起微笑。  
“遇见你不在我的计划里。”他说，冷冷淡淡，好似他本性就是如此。  
史蒂夫注视着那双此刻如通透的蓝宝石一般的眼眸，接着垂下目光，叹息：  
“我……我也是。”

_“你觉得我们有一天会相遇吗？”_  
_“我怎么知道你到底是不是真实存在的？”_  
_他沉默了下来，有一下没一下地爱抚着他的臂膀。最后他在那光洁圆滑的肩头印下一个亲吻，喃喃地说：_  
_“……我希望你是真实存在的。”_  
_他从他的怀中仰起头，吻了他的唇，低声回道：_  
_“我也是。”_

“所以，你为何来这？”  
“你呢？”  
史蒂夫轻笑一声，“我……只是想来看看。”  
“我也是。”  
巴奇往床沿上一坐，用眼神邀请他，于是他们相隔着私人距离坐在了一块。  
“真不敢相信，我们又‘回到’这里……”史蒂夫说，凝视着自己交叉的指尖，他闻到了从他身上飘来的淡香，清新迷人，让人想要更亲近一些。  
他扭头望了过来，细细打量着他英俊的侧颜，扑扇的浓密睫毛吸引了他更多的目光。感受到凝视，史蒂夫抬眼望过去，他抿紧了唇，这次没有避开他的视线。  
“真有意思，你感觉既熟悉……又陌生。”  
“你也一样。”  
眼神持续交汇着，似乎都想窥探出彼此想要的东西——更具实际意义的。末了，他依旧是主动缩减距离的那个人，他柔声说：“我一直……都在想着你，每一天。”

_“我一整天都在想你。”_  
_他说，紧紧地搂着他，仿佛不这么做他就又消失了。_  
_“今天吗？”_  
_他问，指尖正轻柔地梳理着他的金发。_  
_“不，每一天。”_  
_“我也是。”_  
_“你能有我这么想你吗？”_  
_闻言，他笑了起来，然后说——_  
_“我一定比你要多一些。”_

他的眼中一瞬间流露欣慰的神彩，可又很快移开了目光，严严实实地藏起了他的情绪。他沉默地紧盯着脚下的杏色地毯，那令人向往的嫣红薄唇蠕动着，欲言又止。  
“我就要结婚了。”他最终说道。  
毫无防备的，那带着神圣意味的词语如一记重锤砸向史蒂夫的脑袋，令他顿失言语。  
“上帝，这一切为何不能单纯的只是梦呢……”  
他把脸埋进了手心里，遮掩了难看的表情，。  
“我都已经决定要忘掉你，彻底忘掉那些疯狂的梦……我非常努力地去忘记这一切……我到这来就是要把这些该死的回忆都留在这里，我不要带着这些开始新生活……”  
一句接一句的话语将史蒂夫冰封，令他无法动弹，他不能阻止它们进入耳朵里。他好想逃开，就现在，在还能有所保留的时候，远远离开这里。  
“我不想要双重生活，我厌倦了……”  
噢，好的，我知道了，拜托，停下来，别说了——他想这么回答，喉咙却发不出任何声音。  
“为什么……”他深吸一口气，稳住颤抖的声音，“为什么你就这么出现了？”  
史蒂夫艰难地吞咽着那些字句，他握紧拳头，遏制着想要触碰他的渴望。不，不止如此，他想要的比这个更多。  
没有人再说话，只有彼此的呼吸，脉搏和心跳声填充着这清冷的空间，轻不可闻，却又聒噪难忍。各怀心事的沉默无休止地延长着，史蒂夫的心静静地沉入幽暗冰冷的谷底，这不是他到这儿来的目的。  
也许……  
也许这又是另一个梦境，一个令人受伤绝望的梦，他想要快点醒来。

_朦胧的霓虹光照亮背脊起伏的线条，细细的汗珠似星光熠熠，极致的性感，诱发他更多触摸的欲望。他吻上蝴蝶骨的凹陷处，舌尖在上面描绘着爱欲的图画，放任手沿着那人鱼线往下探去，触碰他直率的欲望。他低声喘息，带上些许哭腔，呢喃着：“……我要你……是的，史蒂夫……全部的你……别离开……”_

身旁的重量消失了，他看见那锃亮的皮鞋走过他面前，他无法抬头去看他现在是什么表情，他害怕看到更多冷酷无情。  
那么，就这样当做什么也没有发生过吗？  
他闭上眼睛，听着他的脚步声停在门前，留下一句冷冰冰的，却藏不住心碎的话语——  
“你抛下了我，史蒂夫，我永远不原谅你……”

 

_“我想和你永远待在这里，史蒂夫……”他握住他的手，十指交缠，“虽然不现实，但，你能答应我会一直陪着我吗？”_  
_“我答应你，我会陪着你到最后。”_  
_“如果……如果有一天我们中的一个不再做梦了，你会忘记我，忘记这一切吗？”_  
_“我不会。”_

门砰然合上，发出刺耳的声响。史蒂夫抓住了巴奇的手将他压在门板上，困惑填满了他的脑袋。  
“你说什么？我抛下你？我怎么会……”  
“你怎敢否认！”  
他挣扎着，他手心的热度从手腕传递过来，温暖无比，他的拥抱亦令他全身止不住地颤抖，他憎恶自己依然如此渴望着对方。  
“一定是哪里弄错了！我绝对没有抛下你！”  
“你丢下我一个人在那，再也不出现了，你怎么敢否认——”  
“我不知怎么会那样，你误会我了，巴奇，听我说——”  
“我不要你的辩解唔嗯——”  
史蒂夫吻上那梦寐以求的双唇，比梦里和想象中更柔软甜美。巴奇几乎是立刻弃械投降，以难以想象的热情回吻着他，在唇齿的间隙中发出愉悦的呻吟。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，舔弄着彼此，饥渴地汲取对方的津液。  
“你想要我，巴奇，我知道你是……”  
“……是的……是的……”  
他含糊不清地回应，追逐着史蒂夫更多的吻， 双手紧紧搂着他的后背，急迫地将身体更贴近对方温热的身体，身心正为对方施予的一切触碰而欢欣雀跃。  
他拉扯着史蒂夫的衬衫，急切地解开那皮带和裤扣将手探进去，感受着那炙手的热度，揉弄着使它更饱满硬挺。他一个用力将人推到墙面上，跪下身将那热物纳入口中，灵巧的舌头舔弄着每一寸丝绒般的肌肤，感受着它的颤动。  
史蒂夫粗喘着，紧紧盯着他专注而痴迷地取悦着自己。他情不自禁地将手指插入那柔软浓密的棕发里，固定住他的头开始轻缓地在那湿热的口腔里抽撤。巴奇发出享受的闷哼，配合着将他吸吮得更深，水渍将他的唇和下颌弄得一片湿亮。  
“……够了，站起来。”  
他扶着他的脑袋抽出性器，他则执着地探出舌头追上去舔那渗出前液的铃口。他把人拉身，抓住他的下巴吻上去，巴奇呜咽一声便搂住他的脖子与他激吻。  
他们跌跌撞撞地倒向床铺，鞋子衣服被胡乱地脱掉，散落在床下。肌肤相亲的瞬间，莫大的满足感充盈着两人的身心。 他们缠绵地拥吻，感受着彼此的体温和心跳。终于不再是梦境，终于不再需要依靠任何梦境的回忆安慰自己。日夜渴求的此刻就在这里，实实在在，真真切切。

_他站在窗前，凝视着那令人心神迷醉的光影，极尽耐心地等待。_  
_这窗外永远是无尽的黑夜。远处闪烁着朦胧而迷幻的霓虹，像极光一样变幻莫测。那微弱的光线驱散了这私密空间里的一小片黑暗。_  
_一双手贴上他的腰窝，迷恋，执着，如一条正在享用着战利品的蛇，有条不紊地蚕食着属于它的每一吋。接着柔软的唇就落在他的脖子上，接连印下好几个亲吻。_  
_“为什么你每次都是第一个出现？”_  
_他嘟哝着，轻咬了一口那裸露的脖根，再像猫一样亲昵地舔舐。_  
_“我也不知道。”他轻笑，转过身抱住他，“这样不好吗？你不是说你最讨厌等的吗？”_  
_“没错，所以，你这是在讨好我吗？”_  
_“是的，我在讨你欢心，我喜欢等着你，不管等多久。”_  
_“油腔滑调。”_  
_史蒂夫笑了出声，看不清他的面容，却能想象得到他此刻的表情多爱娇，他吻过去，对方立刻回应他。他喜欢和他接吻的感觉，他在性事上作风大胆，可他的吻却总带着一抹纯情的羞怯，令他欲罢不能。_  
_结束甜蜜而缠绵的亲吻，他依靠在史蒂夫的怀里，手滑进他的衣服里摩挲着那迷人的肌肤，满足的叹息。_  
_“我可以一直这么抱着你吗，你感觉好温暖，好舒服……”_  
_“随你喜欢，只要你不厌倦。”_  
_“你是属于我的，我永远都不会腻。”_

骨节匀称的手指将大量的润滑液送进那温暖紧致的体内，巴奇挪动着臀部将他的手指吞得更深。他操弄着他，给他无数个火热的吻，让他发出甜腻诱人的声音，直到他的身体变得更柔软火热，完完全全地为他打开。  
“史蒂夫……我要你……史蒂夫，快来……快填满我，求你，求你……”  
他探出粉嫩的舌头舔着他的下颌，殷切地献上讨好的亲吻。那双美丽的蓝眸因情欲而变得更水润，性感而沙哑的声音令他疯狂。他粗暴地掠夺他的双唇，抽出手指，握着自己变得更饱胀的性器对准那入口缓缓地插进去。  
巴奇瞬间瞪大了双眼，身体僵了起来。即使在梦里交合过无数次，现实中却依然是初次承受那硕大的性器，不适的疼痛让他的身体轻颤起来。史蒂夫被他绞得生疼，他立刻施予安抚，咬牙退出了一些，再坚定地全部送进去。  
“接受我，巴奇，放松，宝贝，只要感受我……”  
他低喃着，用温柔的亲吻和抚摸去软化他。他浅浅地抽撤起来，手握住他的性器套弄着。巴奇吮吻着他的舌头，细碎的呻吟从唇齿间流泻出来，他的身体很快就放松下来，不适感也被熟悉的快感抵消。他肆意地抚摸着史蒂夫的身体，随着他渐渐放开的律动摆动着腰臀，愉悦而满足。  
他的动作不再温柔，每一次抽插也越来越深入有力，身下人早已沉醉于官能的快乐中。他们此刻就如每一晚梦中那样缱绻拥吻，在欲海中翻滚，在极乐的云端上徜徉，让他们的灵魂和肉体交融，合二为一。

_“你不好奇我们为什么会在这儿吗？”_  
_他趴在窗台上望着无边的夜色，忽明忽暗的霓虹像在传递某种信号似的。_  
_“我找不到会出现在这里原因，醒来总是记不得重要的信息。”_  
_“我也是，不然也许我们早就能见面了呢……你以前也发生过这样的情况吗？”_  
_他又回到床上，大大咧咧地跨坐在他腰间，手指调皮地在他胸口，腹肌上胡乱地画着。_  
_“没有，我以前几乎不做梦，你呢？”_  
_“我也一样，但为什么呢——为什么偏偏是你和我呢？”_  
_“你对我有什么不满意吗？”_  
_他捏了一下那柔软的腰窝，让对方怕痒地畏缩。_  
_“哼，我就是对你太满意了，混蛋。”_  
_他坏心地捏了一下那小巧的乳头，他一把抓住他的手，在他一声惊呼中翻身将他压在身下。拇指摩挲着那柔软的唇瓣，他张口含住了它，像在吃美味的糖果一般吮吻着它。他抽出手指，在吻上去前低声道：_  
_“不管是什么原因，我都会感谢它。”_

床垫吱嘎作响，混合着各种令人脸红耳燥的暧昧声音，盈满一室。他抓着那高抬的腰，动作激烈地顶撞着那浑圆挺翘的臀部，粗长的性器每一下都擦过那敏感的腺体直捣深处，猛烈地快乐让身下之人销魂地呻吟哭泣。  
巴奇努力维持着跪趴的姿势，手指将床单扯得扭曲凌乱，身体染上了艳丽的绯红，汗水令肌肤变得更光滑闪亮。就像被史蒂夫施了欢愉的魔法一般，他的血液里不断绽放出一朵朵绚烂的爱之花，填补了长久的空虚。只要能得到恋人那甜蜜的吻，那温暖而安全的拥抱和抚摸，他不在乎自己在对方眼中看起来多放荡。  
“你想射了对吗？”  
他握紧那吐露出一丝白浊的饱胀性器，掐住了根部防止他射精。他抓住他的手腕，哭求着他放手。他不但没照做，还在此刻抽出自己快到达临界点的性器，惹得对方更是不满。  
“别走，放进来，快点……史蒂夫……求你……插进来，操我，快……我，我是干净的，射在里面……我想要……”  
他把巴奇翻过身，吻住那喋喋不休的双唇，粗暴地搔刮着他的舌根，腔壁，让他只能发出一些单音。他折起那双修长的腿挂在肩头，再次将性器一口气顶进去，巴奇在他口中闷哼一声，差点射出来。他断开了吻，让那令人着迷的呻吟响彻耳际。  
“来吧，为我射出来，宝贝，来吧——”  
他在他耳边引诱着，下身用力地送髋，他要看着他达到高潮，他要看见那最性感的一瞬间。  
巴奇紧闭着双眼，抱紧他的肩膀，低喊着他的名字，将欲望的种子尽数喷射出来，弄得两人的肚子一塌糊涂。他在那肠壁绞紧的瞬间，咬住唇将爱欲的精华注入深处。  
巴奇脸红耳赤地喘息着，长长的高潮让他感到餍足。史蒂夫拨开他额头上汗湿的发丝，抚摸着他的脸颊，吻去他眼角残留的泪水。在他准备退出他体内时，那双手按住了他的臀部不让他动。  
“再、再待一会儿好不好？求你……抱着我……”  
史蒂夫宠溺地亲亲他，搂紧他躺着，让他趴在自己身上，听见了他心满意足地轻哼。  
“我……我很抱歉，巴奇，我不是故意不出现的……”  
他浑身僵硬了起来，他立刻温柔地爱抚他的后背，可作用不大。  
“求你听我说完再选择原不原谅我，好吗？我……我高烧了两天，病好了之后就发现我无法再回到梦里，我不知道为什么……”  
“……你当我是傻子吗？”他支起身瞪着他，一脸委屈和气愤。  
“我没有！巴奇，相信我，我尝试了任何能想到的方式，甚至拜托朋友帮我催眠……我没有糊弄你，巴奇……”  
“你怎么会发烧？”  
“我救了一个跳河的倒霉蛋，那天正好又下雨……我没有说谎，我有3月9号的医疗记录可以证明，我真的很抱歉……我答应陪你庆生的。”  
“……我恨你……我恨你……”他呜咽道，“你丢下我，只有我一个人仍然每天都出现在那……你根本不知道我多难熬，多痛苦……”  
“我知道，我知道……对不起，真的很对不起……原谅我，巴奇。”  
“你根本不知道……混蛋……”

_空荡荡。_  
_心房也被剜去了一大块。_  
_他抱着双膝坐在床上，呆呆地盯着黑暗的角落。不知过去几天了，他仍然没有出现。他不知道哪出了问题，他怎么就突然消失了？他无法离开这个房间，除了等待，什么也做不了。_  
_——他真的好讨厌等！_  
_……怎么只有他在这里呢？_  
_这是什么恶作剧，为什么要玩弄他呢？_  
_让他感受过爱的温暖和快乐后，又硬生生地把他抛回了冰冷和孤寂之中。_  
_为何每个他爱的人都要对他这么残忍……？_  
_所以，他究竟做错了什么呢……？_  
_‘……巴奇……为什么是你活下来？’_  
_‘妈咪……？’_  
_‘走开……我不想要你！……为什么是你活下来了，为什么！别碰我！该死的应该是你，是你——’_  
_‘对不起，妈咪……’_  
_‘你没有任何权利选择自己的人生，詹姆斯，你的命是你父亲换来的，你理当要完成他的人生，别让我看见你的眼泪，那让我恶心。’_  
_——“是，母亲……”_  
_他对着黑暗说，他胡乱地抹着眼睛，任由他的心在泪水中再次枯萎。_

他紧紧抱着哭泣的恋人，一遍一遍的道歉。他哭得声嘶力竭，他心疼得几乎破碎。  
“原谅我，我不会再消失了，我是真实的，我就在这里，我爱你，巴奇，我爱你……”  
他吐露从不曾对人说过的爱语，一一吻去那晶莹而宝贵的泪珠。  
“……我需要你，史蒂夫，别消失……”  
“我不会的，我答应过你，记得吗？我不会再消失，相信我，宝贝，我是你的，相信我！”  
他轻轻点头，抱紧了上天赐予他的最珍贵的礼物。

_1923年3月10日——_  
_“嘿，小傢伙，你怎么在这里哭呢？”_  
_“今天是我的生日，先生……”_  
_“这应该高兴，不是吗？”_  
_“……妈咪不高兴，她不喜欢今天……”_  
_“噢，别伤心，我的孩子，叔叔陪你过好吗？”_  
_“……我不想过生日，爹地陪我过生日，可是他掉进湖里了……我不想你也掉到湖里……”_  
_“别哭，好孩子，叔叔会送你一个礼物，等你想过生日了，只要对着月亮许愿就行了。”_  
_——“我希望自己不再孤独。”_

FIN.


End file.
